You Saved Me
by 0ne-directi0n-is-perfecti0n-xx
Summary: "It was funny how one decision could help a person realize so much." R&R. I hope you guys enjoy!


**Okay, this is my first fanfiction for My Babysitter's a Vampire. I hope you guys like it! It's a one-shot. (:**

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast and in an instant Ethan was thrown to the floor by Jesse. He groaned in pain as he heard the clicking of heels on the hallway floor.<p>

"Ethan!" Sarah's voice called out as Erica turned around to face her.

"Sarah, how nice of you to join us. We were just teaching your little dorks a lesson." Jesse chimed in before he lifted a hurt Ethan off the floor, "Either you become a vampire or he does."

And realization dawned on Ethan; Jesse was going to bite him.

"No, don't!" Sarah ran over to Jesse and grabbed his wrist that was holding Ethan up, "Take me." She whispered.

"Sarah…" Ethan could barely breathe as his collar started choking him. And suddenly he was dropped back to the ground; the throbbing in his leg becoming very distinct.

Benny and Erica stood afar from the three as they watched in shock. Suddenly Jesse was standing in front of Sarah about to grab her hand when Erica charged at him, "You ass! Don't you dare touch her!" The spell had worn off and she was throwing Jesse against the lockers and punching him in the face. Jesse suddenly started fighting back and threw Erica down to the ground. She could barely lift herself up; he drain her energy.

Sarah was running toward Ethan when Jesse pulled her back and grabbed onto Ethan again, "You know, I'm starting to get really pissed off; we can do this the easy way or… the hard way. Your choice Sarah." And as she lunged at Jesse he grabbed Ethan's arm and sank his fangs into the boy's flesh.

"Gahh, ah!" And then pain was coursing through Ethan's veins while he was dropped to the floor for the third time that night. Without a single word after, Jesse fled and Benny, Erica, and Sarah were standing before Ethan.

Sarah knew exactly what she had to do, but it would mean being a vampire for the rest of her life.

But she didn't care…

She knelt down in front of Ethan and grabbed his arm. She brought her mouth down over his wound and sank her fangs into his wound.

"What's she doing?" Benny asked dumbly.

"She's saving him…" Erica mumbled in astonishment.

Sarah was throwing her life away to save Ethan and in that moment something changed Ethan's perspective.

He knew how he felt about Sarah.

Suddenly the pain was gone and Sarah was looking at him crying while Benny and Erica were holding their breath.

"Get me… out of here…" Ethan grumbled and all three of the others breathed out in relief; he was okay.

They made it back to Ethan's house in less than a half an hour. Benny and Sarah brought him up to his room while Erica waited downstairs in the living room.

"I'll give you two… a minute." Benny said awkwardly before leaving the room.

"Thank you." Ethan blurted. Sarah smiled softly down at him.

"You're welcome, Ethan." She started to get up from the bed, but his hand enclosed on her wrist, pulling her back down.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I-" He cut himself off and took a deep breath, "I…" He slid his hand down into Sarah's. It was a bold move, but he did it and she let him, "I like you." he muttered.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said I like you." He told her, but louder. He was ready for rejection and maybe a laugh, but that never came. Instead her lips pressed firmly against his and her hands slid up to his hair as she threaded her fingers through his brown locks. He sat up and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss; his hands wrapped around her waist and his tongue shyly peaked out and swiped across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues connected in a battle.

"Hey guys, Erica wants to know what's t-" Benny froze as he saw the two connected at the lips pull apart quickly, "Ugh! It's about god damn time!" Benny shook his head and he smirked at the two before turning around and heading out the door, "Erica! They finally kissed, you owe me fifty bucks!"

Sarah scoffed in disbelief and amusement and Ethan was blushing furiously. She bit her lip before crashing her lips to his again, "I like you too." She breathed once they pulled apart.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you do it?" He blurted and Sarah looked at him in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Save me. I mean you could have let me turn into a fledgling instead of turn yourself into a vampire forever."

"I didn't want you to throw your life away." She whispered. And they both knew that they truly cared about each other. They leaned in for another kiss when a squeaky voice came from the doorway.

"Ew, what are you guys _doing_? Ugh!" Jane scrunched up her face as if she was sucking on a lemon and fake gagged before running away.

Ethan and Sarah laughed and pressed their foreheads together.

This night was just getting better and better…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, that was horrible! D: But, leave your opinion in a review : & just to clear things up, this one-shot was based off the season finale(: I hope you guys thought it was alright, but seriously, & personally, I think it was horrible & it's my own writing. -.-**


End file.
